


Don't Leave Me

by W_H_4_T



Series: The Sapphic Seeker [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Asking me to control my idiot gay brain is like asking a dog not to lick its nose, Blood and Injury, Day 4 of the LET CASS BE SOFT AND GAY campaign, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Temporary Character Death, you thought i was gonna say balls didnt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_H_4_T/pseuds/W_H_4_T
Summary: Cassandra's greatest fear is Helplessness.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Lavellan/Cassandra Pentaghast
Series: The Sapphic Seeker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215305
Kudos: 9





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as Major CD even though its not just in case anyone is like AHHHHHH WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!!! I DIDNT READ THE TAGS AAAAAHH
> 
> Yep, me and my friend were back at it. I hated that cheese and shield chapter so much that I nuked it so sorry for that but eh. In apology, we have this which uh isn't any better emotionally tbh but hey, my brain my bullshit y e

Cassandra runs out into the battlefield, bringing her sword down on an enemy, slashing through their throat. Behind her, there's a mercenary, raising his axe and Cassandra barely notices him, throwing up her shield even as she knows she'll be caught. Her expression is heatedly stoic, staring at the man who would kill her as she sees visions of Anthony telling her to punch trees, the Necropolis and its sunflower scent. The faint smile of her parents, their execution, the grief as Anthony is felled. She sees everything and then, it's all taken away by a flash of blue. The man slumps, coughing blood before falling forward. Staring ahead, she shakes off the shock before looking around.

Her heart stops as she sees the flash that saved her.

" **LANA**!!!!" Cassandra shouts, her voice breaking from the strain.

She kneels to the elf, who takes shallow sips of breath, gurgling short words as the axe remains lodged in her chest. A drop of blood runs out of her mouth, running a straight line from her bottom lip to the remainder of her Dirthamen Vallaslin. Ellana opens her mouth to breathe but red bubbles of saliva pop over her mouth, her ability to speak taken away by the cold pain running through her ribs.

The Seeker holds her close but not enough to harm the wound any further.

" **H-HEALER**!!! I NEED A HEALER!!! HELP!!! **HELP** " Cassandra shouts in vicious desperation as she brushes Ellana's hair from her face, passing a gentle, gore-stained thumb across her cheek, "Don't leave me, Lana, you cannot. You cannot leave me alone, Vhenan, please, don't leave me."

Every word is a plea, followed by a tear, each salty drop dotting Ellana's face as Cassandra breaks down in the battlefield.

She brings the Inquisitor close, burying her face in Ellana's shoulder, breathing in the scent of sweat, honey and blood. She whispers every prayer she knows in Common Tongue, in Nevarran, even in the few words of Elvhen she learned.

A hand comes to pat Cassandra on the back; running gentle circles across the armour as Ellana tries to comfort Cassandra, even as the blood flows freely from her body.

"Do not leave me, my love," The Seeker says again, internally cursing herself for having no potions on hand, internally berating herself for being unable to help the one she cares for so strongly.

"I won't." The answer is too small, too weak but laden with emotion; a Dalish accent barely heard above the battle.

It's an answer that leaves Cassandra crying harder; a Nevarran born and bred, never once fearing death for where she grew up. For once, she feels the creeping fear that all persons not from that land feel.

The fear of losing. The fear of dying.

She's helpless.

* * *

"Cassie! Cassie!" comes a voice from the darkness, and Cassandra rouses fitfully, flying upwards towards the voice.

" **LANA!!!"** The Seeker screams, her hand outstretched to nothing, grabbing the air as if it were her paramour.

Ellana pulls Cassandra into a hug, feeling the sharp breaths and slick sheen of sweat coat her. Cassandra is strong, inside and out, but in that moment, cutting through the nightmare, she folds in on herself, a quiet sob escaping the Seeker. Ellana whispers in the dim moonlight, shifting herself within the sheets to press harder against Cassandra, rubbing calming circles around her back till she feels the larger woman slump into her.

"It's alright, Cassie," Ellana says reassuringly, bringing a hand up to brush against Cassandra's short hair, "Everything's alright. You're here, in Skyhold, with me, in our bed where no one can hurt you."

And though her breaths slowed enough to stop her body from trembling, Cassandra still held tight to Ellana, refusing to let go lest she disappeared.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Lana." Cassandra ground out, pressing her cheek against the elf's head.

"I know," Ellana replied, still running her fingers through the spikey black hair, "Likewise, ma'vhenas."

It took a while but Cassandra finally allowed sleep to overcome her; the grip on Ellana was tighter than necessary but the elf allowed this squeezing hold to remain. All the while, she whispered in Elvhen to Cassandra, trying to soothe anymore nightmares that may come, chasing away the horrors and bringing only sweet dreams to her beloved human.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY thanks for reading from the pages of Oh what the fuck this
> 
> See you soon


End file.
